<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by grossalien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299290">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossalien/pseuds/grossalien'>grossalien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossalien/pseuds/grossalien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan turns 18 and nothing feels different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday gift for my girlfriend @shouriii on twitter who loves Stenny very much! The rating and additional tags are for the second chapter. This chapter is for gen audiences.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well,” Cartman hiccuped. “I bet you can’t finish that beer in the next 2 minutes!”</p><p>“This?” Kyle waved the mug, spilling some of the contents on the table. “I totally can, fat ass!”</p><p>“Dude, careful!” Stan exclaimed. “The owner is gonna yell at us again!”</p><p>“Oh, fuck that guy!” Cartman yelled loud enough that some people turned to look. “We’re paying so who cares!”</p><p>“Yeah, right! Last time you almost pissed your pants when he grabbed you!” Kyle retorted, spilling more beer while he spoke. </p><p>Stan frowned at them. They were both way tipsier than what was socially acceptable. And of course they were bickering again. Even though they promised not to make any scenes this time. He was about to address them again when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to find Kenny smiling at him.</p><p>“Forget about them.” His friend said. “You know how they are.”</p><p>The boy pouted at that remark. “I guess so.” He conceded. “But they could try a little for once.”</p><p>Kenny chuckled. “Come on, Stan, they’ve been like this since we were kids.”</p><p>He couldn’t refute that. Ever since he had memory, Kyle and Cartman had been unable to stay out of each other’s business. And alcohol seemed to worsen that. Maybe it was his fault for wanting to celebrate his birthday at a bar. He could hold his liquor way better than them.</p><p>“I’m going out for a smoke, wanna come?” The blond signaled the door as he spoke.</p><p>Stan eyed the other two, still arguing about who knows what. They probably wouldn’t even notice Kenny and him left. “Sure.” He accepted, grabbing the bottle of rum he had ordered earlier.</p><p>As soon as they crossed the door, they were met with a chilly wind. The kind that freeze your bones. If you weren’t a habitual resident of South Park, of course. Stan looked up at the dark sky, the snow relentlessly falling on them. When he was very little, he would often stick his tongue out to taste it. Pretty dumb but sometimes he missed doing that.</p><p>Kenny pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “Want one?” He offered, tilting the pack towards the raven-haired boy. </p><p>The latter shook his head. “I’m good.” He wasn’t much of a smoker. Or anything that wasn’t alcohol, really. It’s not like he particularly liked alcohol, either, he thought, while sipping from the bottle. But it served its purpose, which was the only thing he wanted from it. </p><p>With some struggle, his friend managed to light up the cigarette. Taking a long drag that Stan could only imagine, filled his lungs with smoke, Kenny spoke, smiling again. “So how does it feel to be an adult?” </p><p>With a snort, Stan replied. “It’s all the same.” </p><p>Kenny exhaled a puff of smoke. “Still shitty?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>They stayed silent. His orange-themed friend wasn’t the type to talk just because and that’s something Stan had learned to appreciate as he grew up. Kyle would often start ranting about everything that was wrong in the world, without caring if people were listening or not and Cartman loved to share observations no one cared about, or gossip, or make extremely offensive comments about minorities. Kenny? Kenny could share a good silence and even make it enjoyable. He didn’t make Stan feel forced to give his input on anything, which, ironically, made him want to talk out of his own will. </p><p>“I was thinking…” His tongue was starting to get numb from the alcohol.. “...of when I turned ten.” He could tell Kenny’s eyes were on him. “Things changed a lot for me. I became ‘a cynical asshole’, you guys started avoiding me, my parents separated so we had to move out…” He paused. “And then, things went back to normal. Except, not really. My friendship with Kyle was never the same and my parents clearly didn’t love each other anymore.” He breathed out. “On the surface, everything seemed the same and that was more than enough for everyone.” With a bitter smile, he turned to Kenny. “Did you know I used to drink so I wasn’t a dick to you guys? I’ve dropped it now but...it sure took time to get used to...the current state of things.”</p><p>His friend seemed pained but understanding. “I could tell something wasn’t quite right...Maybe I should’ve…”</p><p>“It’s okay, dude.” Stan reassured him. “I mean, I could’ve gotten help but I didn’t.” He snickered. “It was just...weird. Like nobody else could tell the world had changed, only me.” Feeling somehow vulnerable, he took a few gulps of rum.</p><p>“...I get that.” Kenny nodded. “Sometimes I feel like this town is cursed. Like we’re all part of some big cosmic joke.”  </p><p>“I think I took things for granted.” The other admitted. “I thought everything would be the same, you know? And one day, it all got shattered. Take Kyle, for example. I thought our friendship was the real deal. That we’d be best friends forever. That we’d always be a constant in each other’s lives. I still consider him my best friend but…”</p><p>“It’s not the same?” The blond finished for him. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Kenny hummed. “Here’s my opinion: Kyle is the smartest of our group but somehow I feel like he’s the one that’s matured the least out of us.”</p><p>Confused, Stan tilted his head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>With an almost apologetic expression, the teen explained. “What you told me, your thoughts...I’ve gone through that too. Even earlier than you. And I’m pretty sure Cartman has, too. He’s still a fucking asshole but it’s nothing compared to what he used to be.” He raised one hand. “And then there’s Kyle. All these years...it’s like he’s stuck, hasn’t realized the way the world around him has changed because in his mind, it’s all the same. I mean, even with Cartman…”</p><p>“What about Cartman?” The youngest Marsh inquired.</p><p>The most gentle smile came from Kenny’s lips. “There’s only so many times you can pry in someone’s life before it gets suspicious. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of it.”</p><p>Stan didn’t reply but his friend wasn’t wrong. How many times had he wondered, in unaware jealousy, why his closest friend seemed to pay more attention to the guy he supposedly hated than him. It was an open question but he had given up a long time ago in ever knowing the answer. “Do you think they’re…?”</p><p>“I’m convinced that, somehow, their relationship is the only thing tying everything together. The only thing you can depend on not to change. But whereas Cartman seems now aware of his fondness for Kyle, I don’t think Kyle has any idea of how much of his life revolves around the fat boy.”</p><p>He had a point. Cartman did try to kill Kyle a lot when they were younger. Now he mostly enjoyed getting on his case. </p><p>“Sorry.” Kenny apologized. “This is probably not what you wanted to hear.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Stan quickly replied. “I accepted a long time ago that I wasn’t Kyle’s favorite, not really.” </p><p>Another silence. While looking at the caramel color of his bottle, the boy couldn’t help but think of Kyle and him. He had resigned himself to the way things were but back then it did affect him. Stan used to wonder what was so bad about him that Kyle would prefer a bigoted, selfish guy over him. And this wasn’t personal, Cartman was his friend and everything but he was objectively an awful person. Of course, he couldn’t bring this up to Kyle. First, because he was afraid of being abandoned again and second, because he knew that Kyle would never accept anything to begin with. </p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Kenny interrupted his line of thoughts.</p><p>“What?” Stan uttered.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” The other repeated. “What happened with Kyle. It was bound to happen one way or another. It’s not that you weren’t enough. Or even your parents. The circumstances just aligned in a rather unfortunate way but none of it had to do with you.” Kenny grabbed the aforementioned’s arm. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Stan.” He let go as soon as he finished the sentence.</p><p>Stan’s eyes widened in astonishment, partly because he didn’t expect to be told that and partly because he didn’t know how much he needed to hear that until now. It was like waking up from a long dream. A very long dream. He looked down, eyes burning a little.  “Thank you, Kenny.” He only barely whispered. </p><p>“You got it.” His friend replied in a rather sweet tone, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. “Oh right, I still haven’t given you your birthday present.” He commented.</p><p>The black haired teen was rubbing his eyes and, upon raising his head, he was met with Kenny’s face inches away from his. When did he get so close? Stan could see his blue eyes shine brightly, his smile even more tender from up close. Actually, was he getting closer or…?</p><p>In the span of a blink, Stan found his lips to be touching something very soft while Kenny’s face was borderline blurry to him now. Oh...they were kissing. Perhaps it was the alcohol or the conversation they just had but he didn’t have it in him to be as surprised as he should. Rather, he closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss. </p><p>After a few seconds, Kenny pulled away, gaze heavily lidded. “Happy Birthday, Stan.” He vocalized against his mouth and turned around, heading inside again. </p><p>Stan watched him go, frozen in place and trying to process what had just transpired. Not only had he been kissed by his childhood friend but also...it didn’t feel bad? Actually, it was the opposite. It was warm and sweet and made his heart race. The boy could see his own breath, white like the snow under his feet. Upon touching his cheeks, in addition to realizing he was burning up, he was also smiling. </p><p>With unfamiliar determination, he strode his way back into the bar, immediately spotting his friends sitting in the table by the window. </p><p>“And where did you go?” Kyle inquired as soon as he sat down. His mug was effectively empty and his speech was slurred. “Kenny and you disappeared!”</p><p>“Yeah, man.” Cartman agreed, his head unnaturally tilting to a side. “I thought you guys had abandoned me with Kyle!”</p><p>Hand resting on his cheek, Kenny chuckled. “You guys were so busy, we didn’t think you’d even notice!” He blinked at Stan. </p><p>“Sounds like Kenny wants to keep Stan all to himself.” Cartman observed, perceptive even while intoxicated. “Another beer!” He ordered no one in particular. </p><p>“Not any more that you want to keep Kyle to yourself.” Kenny countered, pointing at his fat friend. Kyle didn’t seem to have listened because he had his head buried in his arms.</p><p>Grimacing, Cartman looked at the finger and then back at its owner a few times before concluding. “Kenny…you’re fucking gay.”</p><p>“Takes one to know one, fatty.”</p><p>“Aye! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“You sober up and tell me!” The blond playfully shrugged.</p><p>“Kenny! Don’t test me, I’ll kick your ass!” </p><p>Kyle suddenly raised his head. “Why don’t you shut the fuck up already? Can’t you see some of us are trying to rest?!” He shouted.</p><p>“What kind of loser comes to sleep at a bar?!” The brunette snapped back. “Are you a single mother with 2 children?!”</p><p>“How does that comparison even make sense?!” Frowning, Kyle grabbed his head.  “Holy fucking shit you’re so stupid it’s giving me a headache.” </p><p>As the usual banter resumed, Stan watched with delight at the people he had grown up with. It’s true, a lot had changed. But at least he could still get wasted with his 3 favorite assholes. While he ruminated, something brushed against his hand leaning on the bench. He turned and saw Kenny’s hand, pinky finger reaching towards his. Raising his gaze, he was met with his friend’s smirk. He smiled back at him. </p><p>And maybe change could be a good thing, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they couldn’t drink a drop more before vomiting, the four of them headed to the Marsh residence. Kyle and Cartman were supposed to respectively head home but they crashed on Stan's couch instead. He didn’t mind, it was pretty funny seeing them kick each other even mid-sleep. </p><p>“Adorable, huh?” Kenny commented, standing right next to Stan and looking at his unconscious friends.</p><p>The latter chuckled in earnest. “They definitely look better when they’re quiet.”</p><p>“Can’t disagree with that.” </p><p>The boys stared at each other for an instant before Stan bashedly looked away. “Wanna stay over? Shelly is having a sleepover at her friend’s house and my parents are at some party. Won’t be back until who knows when...”</p><p>“Sure.” The blond accepted. “My dad’s probably passed out in my living room and I don’t really feel like waking him up, haha.”</p><p>Stan winced. His family life was nothing to write home about but he knew Kenny had it way worse. “Let’s go up to my room then. These two will be fine.” He climbed up the stairs and the other followed him. </p><p>The house was dark but the boy was more than experienced in finding the switch while inebriated. His room lit up and as Kenny crossed the door, Stan found himself captivated by his features. Perhaps, since he had spent a large portion of his childhood covering his face or perhaps Stan was just clueless, the point is that he had never quite realized how handsome his friend was. </p><p>The staring must have been obvious because Kenny noticed. “What?” He inquired with a grin. </p><p>“N-Nothing!” Stan stammered, walking backwards and accidentally hitting his back with the wall. “I just…”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>He had never been good at lying but after drinking as much as he did and under the scrutiny of a gaze as intense as Kenny’s, he had to give up instantly. “I was thinking...of your present.”</p><p>“Mhm, what about it?” His friend took a step in his direction.</p><p>“Well...I…” He couldn’t look at him so his eyes went to the ground.</p><p>“Hm?” Another step. </p><p>“I...I liked it.” He admitted, cheeks blushing. </p><p>“Is that so?” Kenny kept getting closer. </p><p>“Yeah…” Stan swallowed. “And I…”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>His friend was right in front of him now. Stan looked up and felt hypnotized by the blue eyes. It was different seeing them in the dimly lit exterior of a bar than right under his well illuminated roof. They were piercing, and at the same time, warming. “I...I’d like another.” He blurted, feeling like his body forced him to say that, rather than him willingly doing so. </p><p>Kenny contemplated him for a few seconds and, wordlessly, lifted Stan’s chin with his right hand. “Come here, then.” He purred.</p><p>Stan seriously couldn’t tell if he was intoxicated from the alcohol or from his friend’s longing gaze and he did not care in the least to find out. He closed his eyes and touched the lips that had enchanted him with his. </p><p>This time, it was an open-mouthed kiss and it was unlike any he had ever received. It’s not that he hadn’t done it before. Wendy and him kissed a lot back then. But Stan always felt a certain pressure to perform like an ‘exemplary male’: to lead, to be forward and so on. Here, it didn’t feel that way. Much like with silences, Kenny didn’t push expectations on him but rather, let him do as he pleased. </p><p>Stan wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck and the latter wrapped them around his waist. It was intimate but not sickeningly so. His friend’s tongue was hot and enveloping and it felt so damn good that Stan couldn’t help but moan against it. Kenny tasted like alcohol and he was melting.</p><p>A noise of disappointment escaped his lips when the other pulled away. They were panting against each other’s mouths like they had just run a marathon when Kenny managed to ask “You good?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Stan replied, between labored breaths. “Never been better.”</p><p>Kenny smirked. “We should probably turn this one off, then.” He said before pressing the switch and returning them to darkness. He closed the door with his feet and resumed the making out. Swiftly, he removed Stan’s trademark blue and red hat, his fingers traveling through the black hair while his other hand pressed their bodies together. This time he was kissing Stan deeper and it would be alarming to the latter how much he was enjoying it, if his entire attention wasn’t on Kenny’s mouth. He had never been kissed like this. With such devotion and desire that asked for nothing in return except to feel him some more. </p><p>Amid smooching and touching, they began to walk towards the bed in a rather awkward fashion, taking off their jackets on the way and letting them fall on the floor Since neither of them were really paying attention to their surroundings, they stumbled and fell, Kenny on top of Stan. It was dark, however, Stan could definitely tell his friend was staring at him. Somehow, the dimness made him look hungrier and it wasn’t before long that they were kissing again. </p><p>There was more aggressiveness to it this time, amped up by the fact that Kenny was groping him all over. Stan was more shy about it, he hadn’t kissed guys before this so he didn’t really know where to touch. Not to mention Kenny’s tongue was awfully distracting, he was already having a hard time keeping up with it. Maybe embarrassing to even think but he didn’t know kissing could be so...well...lewd? He had obviously deep kissed his ex-girlfriend before but it always felt like an introduction to the main act: sex. Yet, in this instance, it was like Kenny was doing the fucking with his mouth. </p><p>When his friend squeezed his buttocks, Stan yelped and instinctively thrust his hips against the other boy. This seemed to do the trick for Kenny, or maybe the fact that he felt Stan’s hard-on against his abdomen, because he broke off the kissing to breathe against the crane of Stan's neck. </p><p>“Can I?” He asked with such urgency that it sounded like his life depended on it.</p><p>Eyelids still closed, Stan nods, although he wasn’t quite sure what he was agreeing to. He just wasn’t able to say no at this point. </p><p>The answer came fast enough in the form of Kenny sinking his teeth into his neck. It was unexpected and Stan gasped, holding onto the other’s body as he felt his skin being sucked harshly. </p><p>Sure, Wendy had given him hickeys a few times back then but she was more into them than him. At the moment, he couldn’t stop moaning from the attention his neck was receiving. </p><p>When the blond moved to the next spot, closer to his clavicle, Stan briefly regained some clarity and became aware of how loud he was being. Flustered, he covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t bringing Kenny closer, in an attempt to quiet down. His friend seemed to catch up very fast because he swiftly removed the hand out of the way, eyes back on him. </p><p>“Don’t hold back.” He murmured. “I want to hear it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Stan accepted, lips brushing against Kenny’s. He cupped the handsome face and closed the space between them with a slow and deep kiss. The boy didn’t think he had ever kissed someone with such fervor before and his brain was too overwhelmed with the experience to think of what that meant.</p><p>Kenny momentarily broke away to take off Stan’s shirt and in those seconds Stan felt like he had been deprived of oxygen. Just as their lips reunited again, his fingers traveled through the blond hair, holding onto it for dear life. </p><p>When Kenny returned to his neck, Stan didn’t fail to react as requested, moaning to his heart’s content. It was definitely more satisfying like this, his body shivering over the love bites. </p><p>“Kenny…” He whined, completely aware of how odd it was to call his friend’s name like that yet, giving in to it nevertheless.</p><p>The aforementioned groaned in response, his biting getting harder. Stan began grinding against him. Kenny’s knee pushed against his groin and he squealed both in surprise and relief. The lack of contact his crotch had with anything was starting to drive him insane. With clumsy hands, he commences to remove the other’s shirt, while his legs hooked onto the thigh between them. His friend helped with the last stretch, tossing the piece of clothing to the side.</p><p>It was a strange sensation, having their half naked bodies press against each other because Stan was used to feeling boobs, although this wasn’t bad, just new. Like everything else he had been doing with his friend. Despite having experienced most of them, he felt like a first timer when doing them with Kenny.</p><p>His line of thought was interrupted when the blond started giving attention to his torso, covering it with wet kisses and bites. Stan used the chance to take a hold of his hair again, occasionally pulling from it when the guy discovered a good spot. </p><p>“Kenny…” He pathetically whimpered after a while, prompting the other to raise his head. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Too shy to say it out loud, Stan simply gestured at him to get closer, to which his friend complied.</p><p>He couldn’t tell if Kenny was keeping an unreasonably wholesome distance between their faces on purpose or what but since they had gotten so far already, Stan figured he should drop the timidness. “Kiss me...hard…” He only barely managed to articulate.</p><p>Amused, Kenny brushed a thumb against Stan’s bottom lip. “I thought I was doing that already.” He replied before leaning in to fulfill the plea.</p><p>If earlier he felt like his friend was fucking him with his mouth, now it was as if he was raw-dogging him in an empty parking lot at 3 am on a weekday. The way Kenny was biting, licking and sucking made Stan believe he was draining the life out of him. He moaned against his mouth without restraint not only because he was asked but because it was literally impossible to hold back at this point. </p><p>A hand suddenly groped his crotch and Stan thrust against it automatically. Encouraged by the positive reaction, Kenny unbuttoned his pants with one hand and began exploring his underwear, testing the territory. Having almost hit his limit, Stan pulled away from the blond’s lips.</p><p>“Kenny, please…!” He cried out in desperation. </p><p>“Shh…” Kenny silenced him. “You concentrate on the kiss.”</p><p>Stan obeyed as their swapping spit recommences. He sucked on Kenny’s tongue while the latter teased his privates. Jesus, he was so hard it fucking hurt and he was worried he might cum before his friend actually touched his dick. </p><p>The young man seemed to read his despair and began to toy around the waistband of his briefs. His other hand was placed behind Stan’s head while Stan’s both hands were focused on bringing Kenny as close to his face as he could. They were kissing so deeply that if their jaws weren’t on the way, they would have already reached each other’s throats. </p><p>He couldn’t help but make a little sound of victory when Kenny’s hand finally got to the inside of his underwear. Conversely, it was the latter one making a pleased noise when he got to feel up Stan’s member. Promptly, he took hold of the shaft and gave it a couple of firm strokes, as though he was testing it. Stan’s whimpers in response seem to satisfy him enough because he started stroking it in all his length with a steady rhythm.</p><p>God, Kenny was making him feel like he had never really jerked off before. Never, in all the years since he had discovered masturbating had he felt even a hundredth of the pleasure he was currently experiencing. Furthermore, he couldn’t believe the guy was jacking him off with such expertise while also giving him the best kissing of his life. To say he was at his mercy would be an understatement. </p><p>Stan tried to resist as much as he could but ultimately the amount of stimulation he was receiving overpowered him and he came with a shudder in Kenny’s hand, all while the blond ravaged his mouth ruthlessly. </p><p>When the boy started to come down from the high, Kenny wrapped up the kiss with a peck and stuck his hand out of his pants. He got up, staring at his sticky hand with a funny expression. </p><p>“Sorry...uh, thanks.” Stan awkwardly interjected before clearing his throat.</p><p>Snorting, Kenny retorted. “Please don’t apologize nor thank me. I did this because I wanted to.”</p><p>There was something about the way he said it that made Stan’s heart skip a beat. “Where are you going?” He inquired, sounding a bit more distressed than intended when he saw his friend head to the door.</p><p>“Well, gotta clean my hand.” The teen answered while raising the aforementioned. “And I gotta take care of this one.” He added, pointing at the bulge in his crotch.</p><p>“Oh…” Stan slowly sat down. “Sh-Should I…?” </p><p>“Haha don’t worry, you get some rest.” </p><p>“But…”</p><p>Sensing his worry, Kenny approached him. “Maybe another time. For now, sleep.” He comforted him and kissed his forehead.</p><p>As much as he felt guilty, the raven haired boy couldn’t resist a lot because as soon as Kenny was out of his sight, exhaustion took him over. Too lazy to change into his pajamas, he took off his pants and got in bed, eyes closing when his head fell on the pillow. </p><p>He was already half asleep when Kenny joined him and hugged him from behind. In his unconsciousness, he couldn’t tell what the warmth inside him meant. But one thing he knew.</p><p>Change could definitely be good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>